Gone
by endercreep
Summary: sad bit of gibberish where Sherlock comes back from the fall and john was never real, has twist at the end. johnlock. i'm sorry, i'm so so sorry. Its a story for my friend who needed a bit of angst in her life. yes, i know i'm evil, no i'm not crazy, and yes i'm sorry.


**sooo lots of sadness, don't read if you are faint of heart, i think... not really sure. I own nothing, nothing at all. so enjoy, or don't, your not really suppost to enjoy it, just cry. **

* * *

He will be mad. No doubt about that. John will be furious about it, but he will understand… he has to. It's been three years, maybe he hates me….no, can't think of things that are all too plausible.

All of this is going through my head while I stand outside the flat door. It's freezing outside but I'm use to it. Right now, all I'm trying to do is force myself to go inside the warm flat, just to go see the man inside. The man I jumped for. The man I spent three years destroying moriartys cursed web for. The man I lo-….. Focus.

Somehow I went passed the front door. Right up the stairs, to the door to the flat…..our flat. From some reason, the door is unlocked, not that it usually isn't, but john dose lock it before he goes to bed… you know trust issues. The door creaks as it opens, like it's been unused. Odd….. John's coat is gone.

Looking around the room, I only see….my things…. His are gone. Did he move out? Impossible, last reported check of him from the cameras show him here. Should I ask Mrs. Hudson where he is? No, I made sure he would be gone so I could tell john I lov-… finish that later.

But where is he? There is no trace of him even being here. The stain on the carpet when he dropped his tea is even gone. Everything down to his smell….gone.

Rushing up the stairs, I have to force myself to slow down so I won't fall. He can't be gone, he can't be. I fling open his room to find…it's empty. It looked exactly like it did before he moved in. The walls are bare of everything but the paint. It was like he was never here. Like his very existence was deleted. Like he did indeed drop off the very face of the earth. He left me all alone….

I don't register my transport falling onto _his_ bed. Nor do I understand how I got my phone into my hand, franticly texting my brother. Yes, my brother, Mycroft with all his cameras is sure to know where he is. I open a blank text and quickly text him.

-_he is gone. Where is john? _

I get one back just a quickly.

-john? Oh yes your imaginary friend. Where is he off to now Sherlock?

-_don't play with me Mycroft, john isn't imaginary. Now where is he?!_

-is your friend gone? 

_- I wouldn't be asking if he wasn't, now tell me._

_-_I think it might be time for you to stop this silly game Sherlock. John isn't real.

_- What are you talking about? Of course he is real._

_-_no you made him up. He is just a figment of your imagination. Now stop wasting everyone's time and get out of your little world. You're a grown man, now it's time you start acting like one.

I let the phone drop out of my hands. It's not true, john is real. How could my soldier not be real… how, I can't live without my blogger….. I won't live without him. I'm out the door and before I can relies it I'm in a cab.

(Time jump *tardis sound*)

I step onto the edge, this time for real. I know he was real, I can go find him, yes, can go find him when I die. For some reason he is avoiding me. Its because he is dead, I know it. Then I'll go meet him there. I already left a note, he is the only one who would be willing to listen anyway.

I don't know what comes over me, but for some reason I look at the sky. The clouds are violent, and destructive, just like my mind. Soft words escape my mouth before I fall. Sweet, soft words I thought I would never say.

The ground rushes forth to meet me, and I vaguely wonder, if john will be mad at me. Then the ground crushes any thought left… …..

* * *

His laugh rings out through the empty factory as I watch in horror. Sherlock just jumped… I had to watch him do that again, I had to watch as he slipped threw my fingers once more.

"Ahhhh, it feels great to be back, eh Johnny boy? The detectives gone, and I get to keep his loyal _pet_" his words like venom. He runs a hand through his black hair, smiling evilly at me all the while. "Now, wanna see what he said? His last words before his fall." His smile widens at my grim face. "I'll take that as a yes." His hands are a blur at the keyboard as the screen zooms to his face. I can clearly see his angelic face, his dark curly hair. His soft lips form words that I almost don't catch.

"_I love you, my blogger."_

I've hoped for the longest time to hear those words. To kiss those lips. To keep him safe, and now I have failed. I, John Watson, have failed at keeping him alive.

"Awe how sweet, he loves you" deadly eyes glare into mine. "To think, such a fun opponent destroyed because his brother's phone was sooo easy to hack. Isn't It a shame?" his eyes have a glint of something else. Something….odd. I can hardly even listen as it is; my mind never did work as well as Sher-… as his. "Such a shame he left his little play thing all alone. It seems I'll have to keep you company." Another evil smile crosses his face. His hand cradles my bruised cheek. Damn him. I refuse to make a sound. I refuse to look away, I refuse to show him how much he hurt my by killing the man I love. I refuse.

"I swear I will kill you… don't think I won't, Moriarty. I will escape, and I will kill you" I am surprised to hear my own voice say. It doesn't sound crackly like I thought it would.

Jim's laugh is disturbing, like he knows how things will end. "No, my new little pet, no you will not" his sing song voice says from its place right next to my ear. This is when I know, I'm not going to be joining Sherlock any time soon. I can only hope he will wait, though I know he was never very good at waiting.

* * *

**ya, ummm don't know where that came from. Its kinda evil when you think about it... i'm sorry *bows and ask for forgiveness***

**Sherlock: you don't get any, look what you did to my poor john *hugs john protectively to his chest***

**John: *muffled* Why did you give me to Jim? I hate Jim.**

**Jim: *evil smile* but i love you johnny boy **

**ender: well, my bout of insanity is over, and i'll get right back to writing the detective and his blogger, but I do have school, and football games so sorry but farewell for now my lovlies**


End file.
